


A Mother's Den

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Admiring the muscled babe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, she wouldn't hurt you i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Written in third person.





	A Mother's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Written in third person.

Copper breached the entirety of their mouth. The raw and smokey smell of burning firewood stung their noses but even so, there was something so warm about it that it made the taste of copper fade away briefly. Without moving, they could tell that, at some point, they had bitten their tongue. The crusting of blood coated each tooth in the back as they moved their dry tongue, grimacing at each flake that fell over onto the tip of the wiggling muscle.

But what was that noise?

A soft lullaby curled into the air, as fluid as the river water they had drank from earlier during their hike. Their eyes opened, greeted by the flickering glow of a burning fire that came from nearby, gracing their cheeks with a cozy warmth. In the back of their head, they could hear the creaking of a chair, perhaps one that rocked back and forth. From there came the humming of such a delicate lullaby that nearly lulled them back into a slumber.

Their head lifted, to try and take a glimpse around the wooden home. Swift pain stabbed their spine and they breathed sharply, falling back a bit to try and catch their breath. Elbows shaking, they could barely sit up.

The owner had stood up, unbeknownst to them as they struggled in pain. They only noticed the owner until their head was being delicately placed onto a warm lap, a hand softly rubbing at their cheek that emanated soreness like a hammered thumb. The humming didn't stop as they focused upward, a pair of callused fingers sweeping any strands of hair away from their forehead, revealing the face of both them and the owner better.

They shuddered. Looking down at them was a white rabbit mask, hiding eyes in shadow and fitting the face securely. 

"Wh-" A single word couldn't even come out from their parched throat as they forcibly sat up, coughing with such force they could feel their chest rattle. The woolen blanket fell around their waist, showing off their bare form. A moment passed before they emitted a squeak they didn't think they could manage before attempting to cover themselves with said blanket, now feeling their entire body ache. Every scratch, bruise, broken bone and scar they could feel forming. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

_It- it must have been from her! Oh God, was I-_

All thoughts stopped as the woman stood with her persistent song, her boots hitting the floor with an ominous softness that it made them cringe. They watched with a migraine slowly settling in as she walked outside, where rain softly poured. 

They turned, feeling the fire hug their bare back as they watched the her step into the rain-streaked window. She bent down, picked up what appeared to be a heavy object and began to bring it in with little trouble, her biceps clearly flexing. They could see her strength, even from here. Her hip bumped open the door that led into the cabin but let it fall short of fully closing, letting a soft wind caress the body of the shaken newcomer.

She set down a large jug, which was filled with crisp water that had fallen from the forest leaves outside. How long had it been raining if she could collect such an amount rainwater? How long had they been out?

The female then walked back out again, this time further into the home. It took a long minute before she returned with a broken cup and cloth. She dipped them both into the water and while she waited for the cracks in the glass to stop seeping, she wrung out the rag onto the floor. It was almost wasteful, but the dirt on her hands foretold them enough. She was attempting to keep the water as clean as possible.

With quiet care, she slipped over with a bounce to her hum before she kneeled down, offering the cup. By looking down, they could see the cup was clean, surprisingly so compared to her dirt-coated hands. 

Smothering their wariness and hesitation as much as possible, their hands picked up the glass carefully and brought it forth. They sipped the water once. It was crystal clean, smooth and cool against their aching throat. No one could get water this clean when it came to faucets. They let their thirstiness take over. Their head tipped back gradually until their thirstiness prevailed and the bottom of it was empty. It was empty too soon, much too soon. They were willing to get up and grab another. 

Fitting their feet beneath them, they began to get up, ignoring the ache. A firm hand grabbed their shoulder with such a powerful sweep, they jumped and looked up. The woman merely shook her head and let go to fit the cold cloth on their forehead, neatly folded and as clean as things could possibly get. Using several fingers to keep it against their forehead, she grabbed their tender wrists with only two fingers and tenderly put it against the rag. 

Understanding what she wanted after a moment, they put their hand against the rag. Upon doing so, the female smiled a little among her lullabies before letting go and taking the cup to get another dunk into the rainwater. 

 _Did she really do this to me?_ They glanced down swiftly, using one hand to hold up the cloth rag as they looked over their bruised wrists and swollen appendages.  _She's...being so nice to me._ Horrible thought streamed suddenly through their head as they wondered if she was just being kind to get their affection before using them. 

They didn't notice the woman was back over to them until another blanket was being placed around their shoulders. Another jump occurred, causing a soft laugh to escape the female's mouth. It was light but it was almost borderline a quiet cackle as she wrapped them up, her backside soon hitting the floor with a thump as she hauled them onto her lap. She pinned the rag against her shoulder as she forced their head onto her chest, holding them as if they were a large child. 

The woman was as soft physically as she was in her lullaby. They glanced upward, stealing another moment of the woman's masked face as she leaned over, grabbing the glass cup once again and holding it up to their lips. As she leaned over in such a way and looked at them, eyeing them curiously, they could see her eyes shining with so much life that they felt their heart flutter to their throat. 

As they moved to reach their hands out of the blankets, she made a quick hiss sound between her teeth, like a rabbit suddenly biting at the hand of an owner. They recoiled, surprised until she relaxed and brought the cup to their mouth. 

 _Well... If I don't feel a little sheepish..._ They pinched their lips together once then parted them, taking the edge of the cup into their mouth. Once again, the water was downed very quickly, leaving only room for a single gasp of breath. They don't know how she cued on the lack of breath, but once they needed to breathe, she pulled the glass down temporarily, then waited for a nod. 

With remnants of blood still stuck between their teeth, an exhaustion swept over them as she fully pinned them against her body. Her chin rested securely on the top of their head as she held them in a motherly fashion. 

"...Who...are you?" They didn't glance up this time but her humming finally faded as she simply kissed the top of their head. Needless to say, it was a little more than jarring as they looked up slightly, watching her dip down with a soft smile. Replacing her song was nature's own lullaby, with the soft breeze and the rustle of rain hitting the treetops, as her thick accent took over her answer. 

"Mama."

She pulled herself back upright and merely began to sing again, rocking them back and forth with little hesitation. A flush ached to spread across their cheeks but they held it back and simply accepted the comfort, feeling dreary and exhausted. Their eyes closed with the crackle of the fireplace and rain still echoing around them both.

_I guess...this isn't so bad..._

* * *

The Huntress pulled away as the child slept in their arms. Even if they were a capable adult, the way their face yearned for comfort and peace... She couldn't resist the sheer temptation of claiming them as her own.

She softly picked them up carefully into her arms, reveling in how they slept so sweetly until she tucked them into the couch. She kissed their forehead once more then turned, using her fingertips to softly shut the door before walking upstairs. With a roll of her feet, she remained silent as she descended into the borrowed basement, the red glow familiar and sweeping a strange euphoria through her veins.

As she descended into the heart of her home, she let her tongue curl up against her teeth in song as she eyed the troublemakers. Their pants were still partway down from their attempts in the woods.  _Her_ woods. She watched them look up from their restraints, all three of them with red, swollen eyes and their lips stuffed with gauze. 

She shuddered, feeling her heart beat in her chest in excitement. From the corner, she took up her axe, feeling the beautiful, familiar weight. Feeling her muscles roll, she took a swing against the wood of the wall, wanting to get a good feel for it again. It had been a while since she had properly hunted nor skinned. Too long had it been since she was going to have such good food tonight.

**Meat was usually not on her list of food categories...**

But a little never hurt when it was this fresh from city grounds, right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything I should edit/change/or it sounds weird. btw hnnng I love Anna


End file.
